Thanks
by suckers love
Summary: ONE SHOT. Dedicated to Emma! Voldemort dies. just read and review please.


Dedicated to Emma!!!!!/Ponyboy!!!/Harry!! (uhh. don`t ask) She inspired me to write this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own anyone.  
  
Summary: Ron to Harry  
  
Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he read the letter Ron had written him.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It began,.  
  
I know what you're doing and I just wanted to say thank you for being my best friend all these years. We've been through thick and think. Thanks for saving the world. Mostly, thanks for staying alive. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you like a brother. Bloody hell. You mean more to me than anything in the world. So stay alive this time. Please? For me? For Hermoine? God knows she'll cry her eyes out. For Ginny? She's learned to love you like a brother as well. For everyone you mean something to? For everything you've ever loved? For Hedwig? For everyone who's gonna miss you the moment you're gone? For everyone you love? To spite those who want you dead? To get rid of Voldemort once and for all? To be yourself and not just the Boy Who Lived? Mostly, for you? Please. I beg you to stay alive. It's not like me to do this, but I'll kill myself if you die. Please. I know I sound selfish, wanting you to stay alive for me and everyone else, but you mean more than the world to me. More than anything. Please. Thank you and good luck (not that you'll need it).  
  
Love you like a brother, like family. Good luck and Please stay alive, Ronald Weaseley  
  
I love you too Ron, Harry thought. Yes, I'll try my hardest to stay alive.  
  
Never had anyone showed him such love. They were like the family Harry never had. And bloody hell, he was going to stay alive for them even if he had to stay in St. Mungo's forever.  
  
Harry slipped the note into his pocket because if he died, the note would go with him for all of eternity when he was buried. Voldie, you have just met your match. He set off.  
  
"Ready to die?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Uhhh. Do you take FUCK NO!! for an answer? 'cause it's your turn to die instead. Not mine. Yours," Harry replied  
  
"Scared, are we?" Voldemort asked, trying to hide the fear in your own voice.  
  
"Maybe, but I'm scared for you. And maybe just a little for myself. But what makes me more of a man than you is that I'm willing to admit it," Harry said calmly with confidence in his voice.  
  
He held his wand with a confident grasp, loose but good. He'd gotten this far and had no intention of letting Voldemort win this time. No, not this time.  
  
"Hah, just what I expected you to say."  
"Bullshit. Quit stalling and duel me already."  
"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted. Luckily, Harry used a Mirror Spell to send the curse back in Voldemort's direction. It hit him and caused him to fall, but the Dark Lord wouldn't give up just yet. He'd come too far to defeat the boy who killed him to just let the pain take over.  
"What? Too afraid to accept a little curse?" He snickered.  
"No, I'm just fine. You sound like you're trying to cover up the pain. By the way, thank you for causing me to take Occumulency lessons! It helps me tell what you're thinking," Harry sounded greatful.  
"You asked for it."  
"Bring it on. I'll take it. Love defeated you once, love will get you again."  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
The spell had been aimed at Harry directly. Fortunately, it had hit the shield Harry had surrounded himself with. Unfortunately, it only made the spell weaker.  
An inch from death, Harry mustered up all his strength, pulled out his pistol (he has this cus Ron's dad gave it to him as a present before he left), nd shot his opponent.  
"You bloody rat!!!! You shot me!!!" Voldemort screamed. It hit him in the heart, he wouldn't have much longer to live because he was half Muggle too. Even wizards needed their hearts to live.  
"Muggle contraptions come in use. Who knew you could be defeated with a bullet. Suck it up and take it like a man or dark wizard in your case," Harry smiled. He didn't think it'd come in use. He was up and limping but he didn't care.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
It hit him, but killed Voldemort. Harry had a gold aura around him now. 0An aura of love, of friendship, and it was all due to the letter. He was on the ground, in pain but he was alive. The spell had hurt him, but he was still alive. The aura was around him to protect him from any more harm.  
"Well Ron, I'm an inch from death, but I'm alive! I'm alive for you."  
He muttered a Healing Spell, rushed out of the arena Voldemort died in and went to go pay Ron a visit.  
  
I was going to end it before Voldemort died, but I decided on a happier ending. Hope you liked it! Kinda crappy, but review please. 


End file.
